1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gastroscope.
Such a gastroscope, which is a flexible endoscope, serves for examining the upper gastrointestinal tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common cause for discomforts in the upper gastrointestinal tract is a bacterial affliction of the organs therein. For example, an affliction with Helicobacter pylori is responsible for a vast range of gastric disorders that are associated with an increased secretion of gastric acid. For example, these include type B gastritis, approximately 75% of gastric ulcers and almost all duodenal ulcers. Hence, examining the hollow organs of the gastrointestinal tract for bacteria populations, more particularly Helicobacter pylori populations, is an important component for diagnosing gastric disorders.
For example, Helicobacter pylori is detected using a breath test, in which a patient is administered C-13 masked urea. The C-13 masked CO2, which is created when urea (CO(NH2)2) is split into ammonia (NH3) and carbon dioxide (CO2), is detected in the exhaled air. Other methods for detecting Helicobacter pylori are directed at typical blood values such as pepsinogen or gastrin. However, such methods are complex and only have limited reliability. A further test for Helicobacter pylori is the detection of the Helicobacter pylori antigen in fecal matter.
A further option for examining the stomach for a Helicobacter pylori population is provided by so-called gastroscopy. During such an examination, a gastroenterologist takes a tissue sample (biopsy specimen) from the mucosa of the stomach by means of a biopsy in order to examine, either immediately or at a later stage, whether there is an infection with Helicobacter pylori. A known examination method for the tissue sample is, for example, the Helicobacter urease test (HU test, abbreviated HUT). The biopsy specimen is placed into a test medium (measurement solution), which consists of a nutrient solution for this bacteria, urea, and an indicator (litmus). If Helicobacter pylori bacteria is contained in the sample, the bacteria splits the urea (CO(NH2)2) using urease into ammonia (NH3) and carbon dioxide (CO2). The ammonia then colors the indicator red. The test result is ready after a few minutes. The onset of color change from yellow to red cannot unambiguously be identified in inexpedient conditions.
An alternative to gastroscopy carried out using a flexible endoscope consists of using a so-called endoscopic capsule. Such an endoscopic capsule, which is also referred to as a capsule endoscope or endocapsule, is embodied as a passive endocapsule or a navigable endocapsule. A passive endoscopic capsule moves through the intestines of the patient as a result of peristalsis.
For example, a navigable endocapsule is known from patent DE 101 42 253 C1 and the corresponding patent application US 2003/0060702 A1, and therein it is referred to as an “Endoroboter” or “endo-robot”. The endo-robot known from these publications can be navigated in a hollow organ (e.g. gastrointestinal tract) of a patient by means of a magnetic field, which is generated by an external (i.e. arranged outside of the patient) magnetic system (coil system). An integrated system for controlling the position, that includes a positional measurement of the endo-robot and automatic regulation of the magnetic field or the coil currents, can be used to detect changes automatically in the position of the endo-robot in the hollow organ of the patient and to compensate for these. Furthermore, the endo-robot can be navigated to desired regions of the hollow organ in a targeted fashion. It is for this reason that this type of capsule endoscopy is also referred to as magnetically guided capsule endoscopy (MGCE).